monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Oniji Kanabo
Oniji Kanabo is a 2018-introduced all around character. He is an Oni and a former student at Monster High. His years at Monster High were from 1998-2001. He was originally a student in Japan, but when he had gone to summer break, he moved to Scaremerica with his family. He detailed his unlife before and after the move in his diary, which was originally written in Japanese, but he translated it to English when he moved. It says that the reasons were for himself and his parents. He was tired of being a target of normie ridicule (especially on Setsubun) and his parents found an opportunity to sell imported goods in Scaremerica, since Japanese culture was becoming more popular as Scaremericans started watching anime. Character Personality As a teenager, Oniji was humble and shy. It was often assumed that this was a result of his unlife before moving to Scaremerica. He was picked on by other students who hated him because he was an Oni. He saw even more hostility between his peers. It was at its worst during Setsubun. Every year, he stayed home, but some normies still threw beans at him, shouting "鬼は外！福は内！" which means "Oni go out! Blessing come in!" He was at first shy around fellow monsters, but over time he overcame this and realized that they won't hurt him. During his first few years in Scaremerica, he tried to Scaremericanize himself. He learned to take his time, and ultimately that paid off. Even then, he never forgets where he came from and is still fluent in Japanese. Despite this, Oniji has better memories of his Scaremerican high school days. He has attended a few raves, still remembers the Monsterena, and has held on to his GameBoo games even in adulthood. When learning about being Scaremerican, he had help from the friends he made. He often tried to help them, which got annoying sometimes. Still, he was and still is a kind friend. As for his love life, that didn't exactly work for him. The girls back in Japan were not interested and he never found the right ghoul. He still remains single, but is not bothered by that after seeing how relationships turn out over time. As an adult, Oniji no longer has his teenage insecurities, but he still remains the same humble and friendly monster he's always been. He is more confident when talking to other monsters, especially if he went to school with them. However, he has a bitter prejudice towards normies. He will never forgive them for past torment and doesn't understand that they changed. He doesn't attend raves anymore because they are not the same as they were before. He also tears up when he remembers the good times he had in high school. He is still in contact with his friends. They even still play their old Haunted Dungeons and Ghosts game. Appearance Oniji has a red skin tone, amber eyes, and snow white hair. He often wears it in messy, spiky haristyles. His tan horns can still be seen through them. As a teenager, he wore anime t-shirts, denim blue jeans, and black sneakers. As an adult, he wears different anime t-shirts, brown sneakers, and sweat pants. They are normally blue or black. Occupation If Oniji answered this topic as a teenager, he would just say 'student'. As an adult, he works at the family import shop as the clerk. Since Japanese merchandise has become more popular with the youth, the shop is even more successful than it was 20 years ago. He is always ready to serve customers as they come, but in the meantime, he has a small TV hooked up at his counter. He uses it to watch anime and cartoons, and to play video games on his GameCoffin (which he bought and has been playing since he graduated Monster High). He also brings manga to read and his iCoffin to talk to his friends. Relationships Family Oniji is the son of an Oni. He is on good terms with his family. Friends Details coming soon... Romance Well, when he was younger, Oniji had a cartoon crush on Rabbit Sailor. Beyond that, he has tried to get somewhere many times, but they all eventually failed. He remains single, but is completely okay with that. Enemies Despite his views on normies, Oniji has no real enemies at the moment. Trivia * Oniji's birthday is on April 12th. His star sign is Aries and his birthstone is diamond. * Oniji plays games on the GameBoo and GameCoffin. Both of them are concepts created by PearlStarLight as spoofs of the Nintendo GameBoy and GameCube, respectively. * Rabbit Sailor is a spoof of Sailor Moon. The titular character's name, Usagi, is Japanese for rabbit. * Adult Oniji is fiction only. Teen Oniji is all around. Category:PearlStarLight Category:Original Characters Category:Oni Category:Males Category:Adults